Looks like the problem children are starting a love-com in highschool?
by Pest-chan
Summary: Looks like the problem children are starting a love-comedy in highschool? 'Little Garden Academy' accepts students that have gifts that surpasses a normal human. After her community was destroyed will Kurousagi be able to finally settle down in her new school? Will she witness and experience the hardships of being a student or will she have a taste of the life of being a couple?
1. Rabbit's going to Little Garden Academy?

.

On the way to school, a certain girl with waist-length blue hair and a pair of rabbit ears perched on her head that has pressed themselves flat on her hair, is running as fast as she can.

Wearing a brown leather shoes, thigh-length black garters, brown checkered skirt with frills on the end, a large maroon ribbon hanging on her shirt, and accompanied by a long sleeved grey sweater, a high school girl uniform.

-This is me, Kurousagi. Just a cute high school girl.

"Uuu... this wasn't supposed to happen..!"

-As of to why Kurousagi is running so fast is due to one important reason.

"Haah.. hahh… Kurousagi is going to be late!"

-Yes! Kurousagi is going to be la.. what?!

**Note #1:** Kurousagi is using the third person dialogue

so she calls herself 'Kurousagi'.

[Quick flashback]

Weeks ago, when Kurousagi was still a student in the 'Moon Rabbit Community' something terrible happened. A white 3 headed dragon with shackles on it's arms and legs and black wings on his back appeared. Declaring himself as Aksara, the president of the 'Maou Azi Dakaha Community', a community feared for it's being well-known of destroying other communities. And hence right after stating that, the community Kurousagi that was once part of is now destroyed.

**Note #2**: A community is an _independent_ organization.

Be it a school or a company.

[End of flashback]

**=alongside the riverbank=**

"Geez, today is going to be Kurousagi's first day on the new school too..!"

She closed her eyes as she remembered her community that was destroyed. Being unable to do anything about it since she was a student of that community the only thing that she could do was to transfer to a new school as she was advised.

-Starting today Kurousagi will be a student of 'Little Garden Academy'. That is why this morning is so important and yet.. still waking up late…

Throwing a small tantrum while running head first and with her eyes still closed, she did not notice the person in front of her and…

"**BANG!**"

She crashed with that person, with her lying on top of the unknown person.

"Ouch! So-sorry, Kurousagi wa-wasn't l-looking.. on the way…."

Getting on her knees and patting her forehead to the part where it hurted, she peeked to that person with tears at the edge of her eyes. Only to find a blond boy beneath her and stared at him for awhile.

The boy has a blond hair and violet eyes, he was wearing a gakuen uniform, but instead of the usual white shirt that most of the students wear, he was wearing a yellow shirt underneath. With his savage-like gaze and accompanied by the headphones he wears, he resembles a school delinquent a lot.

-A delinquent? Th-this is bad! What if he asks for money because of the mistake just now? But Kurousagi has to go to school quickly. Uuuu.. what should Kurousagi do?

After a few seconds she finally noticed their positions and was shocked. Though she was shock and embarrassed of what just happened she became more surprised of the words that came out from the blond.

"Oi, how long are you going to fake this?"

Surprised and unable to understand of what he was emphasizing, she could only tilt her head and ask.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't huh me. And what do you mean you don't know what I mean. I'm sick of all of you guys acting. Haa… That's why I can't understand girls.."

Hearing that made her right eye twitch and her brows scrunched together. She was really REALLY angry. She just couldn't understand him, not only that he also somehow offended her and with a grim face, she drew out her trustful fan to do the job.

"**PAKK!**"

"BAKA!"

After yelling at him she ran away hurrying to go to school.

"..What was that for?..."

**=In school=**

As she arrived at school she halted her run and watched the large clock that faced the entrance, it's still 8 o'clock.

"Huuh?! It was still this early? Did I set the time on mistake? I was sure it was already 9."

Seeming to be in deep thought, her eyes suddenly widen after realizing something important.

"Oh yeah, I set the time advanced for 1 hour so that I won't be late.."

-How stupid of me..

She shook her head and touched her face three times.

"Yosh! Let's do this Kurousagi, you can do it!"

She declared as she gripped her right hand and her eyes showing that she's full of energy.

-That's right because of today, Kurousagi is a student of 'Little Garden Academy'!

As she started dashing towards the school she heard her name being called out.

"Kurousagi...?"

"It's Kurousagi isn't it!"

She stopped and turned to see who it was. Crimson eyes widen as she saw her childhood friends.

"Asuka-san! You-san!"

"It really is you! I missed you, Kurousagi!"

"You have really grown, especially in your breasts."

As the three girls were having a happy reunion, golden eyes began to shine in the dark.

* * *

**Chapter 1: End**

**Minna, I'm new here so sorry if you didn't understand the story well, I'm really bad at describing things and currently I'm trying to enhance my vocabulary.**

**I put my 'notes' as part of the story, but I further explain them here to understand the story better. As you can see with notes #1 and #2.**

**Note #1:** Kurousagi is using the third person dialogue

so she calls herself 'Kurousagi'.

In Note 1, although I know it's a bit annoying always reading her name but it was all I could think that would suit her chara as Kurousagi.

**Note #2**: A community is an _independent_ organization.

Be it a school or a company.

In Note 2, A community is an independent organization. So if it's a school 'community', it would be easier to say that it's a _private_ school, I like it more that way.

**And most of all, thank you to all the authors that encouraged me to write this story that has been on my mind for awhile now. Oh, and if you would like to suggest some opinions for my story, please pm me. I would accept them warmly, it might trigger an event ya know. So please help me as I unravel my story.**

**Arigatou guzaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	2. Rabbit-san is a transferee?

.

As she started dashing towards the school she heard her name being called out.

"Kurousagi…?"

"It's Kurousagi isn't it!"

She stopped and turned to see who it was. Crimson eyes widen as she saw her childhood friends.

"Asuka-san! Yo-san!"

"It really is you! I missed you, Kurousagi!"

"You really have grown, especially in your breasts."

* * *

Asuka went for a hug, while Yo happily teased Kurousagi as she got to see her again.  
"Geez! Yo-san really..."  
Kurousagi could only smile happily towards her friends.

-And now, Kurousagi won't be lonely it's because she has her friends with her.

As she was thinking that, it also made her remember her memories of her and her friends when they were still young and that they always do their usual group hug. Recalling her childhood caused her to just stand still there and stare blankly.  
Seems to sense her feelings, Asuka gave a wry smile.

"Then shall we do it?" -Asuka

"Un, let's. It's been awhile since we did that." -Yo

"Eh? Do what?" -Kurousagi

"The thing that we always do when we were still young of course!" -Asuka

"Yup. Or is it that you're now embarrassed to do it Kurousagi?" -Yo

"Eh?! Ah! No-not at all..." -Kurousagi

"..Then you don't want to do it..?" -Asuka

"No! Of course I want to do it!" -Kurousagi

"Really?" -Yo

"Yes! Plus it's been awhile since we did that so I really want to do it!" -Kurousagi

After confirming that, Asuka and Yo nodded at each other. The three of them then positioned themselves a bit far from one another, forming a triangle.

"..Then are you ready?" -Asuka

"YES!" -Kurousagi

"Okay! 1.. 2.. 3..." -Asuka

After the count of three, Asuka and Yo each grabbed one of Kurousagi's ears and pulled it hard towards different directions.

""Ei!"" -Asuka and Yo

"FUGYAA!" -Kurousagi

As Kurousagi cried out a painful yell, she also somehow remembered the traumatizing memories that she shared with them, all the teasing and also some bullying and swears with all her might to not forget them anymore.

Calming down after the painful experience that she once experienced in her childhood, Kurousagi couldn't help but sigh.

-The two of them somehow still didn't change even after the many years that has passed.

But that was also one of their good points as a friend, even though Kurousagi was always teased and bullied mostly by them, she still somehow finds herself to be always with them; they never left her on sunny days, rainy days, snowy days, and even on stormy days, there was not a day that you will find Kurousagi all alone, not a single day they left her.  
Smiling gently before turning back to face them again and asked something that has been bothering her for awhile.

"Though Kurousagi is really happy to see you, but why are the two of you here? And those clothes…"

Asuka and Yo were wearing the same outfits as her but with a slight difference. Unlike her thigh-length black garters, Asuka was wearing a low-knee level white socks that suits with her uniform, and with her dazzling blue eyes and straight forward gaze, it made her look somewhat like a scholar; while Yo was wearing a high-knee level white socks, it matched perfectly with her uniform, not to mention the calm soothing gaze that her large eyes give off and her short brown hair accompanied with a plain clip gives her a young cute look.

"Could it be that you're both students in this school too?!"

"Did you think we came here just for you?"

Asuka made a teasing smirk.

"Though I have heard that there will be a transferee coming due to some unavoidable circumstances, I still can't believe that it would be you. What happened Kurousagi?"

Although Yo asked in a straight forward manner, her hands were trembling and her eyes gave off a worried look; even if she does tease and sometimes bully her, she really did care for her.  
Seeing her friend like that, she made a painful smile. She did not want them to worry about her because she knew that they can't do anything about it, it would only made their hearts filled with anger, which she did not wish to happen.

"Aah... that's because Kurousagi's actuall-"

"KUROUSAGGIIII!"

As she was going to briefly and calmly explain about her situation, her words were cut off by a small girl that jumped down from the top of the large clock of the two-story building that faced the entrance and swiftly dashed towards Kurousagi and crashed.  
Kurousagi was sent flying a few feet from her original position, they landed on the grassy area beside the entrance gate. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the culprit in front of her.

"Shiroyasha-sama? What are you-"

"Kurousagi's breasts are the best! It's so soft and so bountiful, filled with the hopes and dreams of every man in this world!"

"Get off me!"

The perpetrator was called Shiroyasha. Shiroyasha has white, shoulder-length hair, with elf-like ears. On either side of her head are 2 small black horns. She wears a black and blue kimono with frills at the end. With her small child-like body, she was frequently mistaken as a kid, but that only happens when she's seen outside 'Little Garden Academy'. Inside the academy, she is highly respected and well-known as the strongest 'host'.  
Even if she has a high status in the academy, it doesn't change the fact that she's the one who dashed towards Kurousagi and attacked her by burying her face into her chest; in short, a pervert.

With her right hand, she grabbed Shiroyasha and ripped her body away from hers then threw her away while her left arm covered her chest. Still in the air, Shiroyasha is now flying towards Asuka and Yo who were watching the chain of events. They somehow knew it would come to this and effortlessly dodge her by taking a step to their side.

"**BAMM!**"

Crashing head first, Shiroyasha patted the dirt in her hair and clothes then turned angrily behind.

"Oi! That is not how you treat a person that came flying towards you! Didn't your parents teach you some manners?!" –Shiroyasha

"They did, but they didn't teach me how to handle a loli that came flying towards me." –Yo

"Not only that, the loli that we speak of came dashing out of nowhere and nuzzled our friend's breasts which resulted of her being thrown away and then came flying towards us. Now, I don't think it is wise to let her experience the same thing twice." –Asuka

"I didn't came out of nowhere! Didn't you see me jump down from the building?" –Shiroyasha

"..Does jumping down from a building still the proper way to meet someone?" –Yo

"Forget about the building.. It doesn't matter does it?! What I want to know is that why did you not at least catch me?! Wasn't there a saying that friends help each others out when accomplishing something?" –Shiroyasha

"You still need the answer to that? Isn't it obvious already?... It's because 'we' did not want our hands to get dirty. And I think you mistook the term 'friend' in your last phrase, Shiroyasha." –Asuka

"Un, un. Plus wasn't there a saying that to accomplish something, one must be ready to sacrifice an equivalent value as a price for the thing you want accomplished? So don't you think that you deserve that?" –Yo

"Horrid!" –Shiroyasha

Watching from beside, Kurousagi hanged her mouth wide open.

-…This school is full of people like them..?

The thought of her working together with them would not even want to stick on her head. She could only sigh and regret on the decision she made.

"..Kurousagi can't believe she transferred here of all places…"

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **End**

**I'll say this quick. I don't like long essay and stories as a reader and a writer, so I always try to write my stories with at least a 1000 words. I'm too lazy ya know.  
It's mainly because people now a days don't usually read stories and find it annoying to read long stanzas, I could say the same for myself, especially when I can't understand the words that are written.**

**I'll try to post introduction of the characters including Siroyasha next chapter.  
-I can't promise it though...**

**Oh, and if you're wondering where calico cat is, I'll tell you next chapter.  
-I also can't promise this, but for now it's a secret.. Tehee!**

**Arigatou guzaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	3. Rabbit-san can enter?

**.**

**Note #1: **The building with the large clock that is facing

the entrance gates is _not_ the school.

It was already 8:15, and so, they decided to discuss about Kurousagi as they entered the building.

**=Inside the building=**

After sometime while walking in the corridor, Kurousagi had already finished telling the others about her situation.

"I see, so that's what happened.. Is the destruction really that bad? Can't we do something about it?"

"It's okay, Yo-san. Plus the community was already far from being distinguished as a building."

Stating that means their community was already unrecognizable even for Kurousagi.

"But are you okay with this, Kurousagi?.. Back then, you were so happy when you said that you were going to 'Moon Rabbit Community'…"

Asuka asked worriedly and leaned towards her friend. Kurousagi could only smile.

"As you can see, Kurousagi's clearly fine! Plus Kurousagi wants to be with Asuka-san and Yo-san, so I have no regrets coming here!"

Hearing that Asuka made a wry smile while Yo made a gentle smile.

"So.. why is Shiroyasha here? More like are you two acquainted?" -Asuka

"Ah. Yes, though Kurousagi had already heard of Shiroyasha-sama, it was only after our community was destroyed that Kurousagi first met her." -Kurousagi

"How did you two met?" -Yo

"Heh... I could still remember that day... the day I saved Kurousagi from the bitter reality of this world-" -Shiroyasha

"More like you **attacked** me right after our introductions.." -Kurousagi

Kurousagi turned her head to the side as she corrected Shiroyasha's statement.  
As they reached the end, they found themselves in a round room with no other door besides the one they used to enter, and also no windows. A chibi faerie roughly the size of a fist that wore a magenta colored one piece dress can be seen floating elegantly in the center.

-..A-a faerie?

Kurousagi stared to take a closer look, suddenly her gaze became serious.

"...EH? It's not a faerie. That is... 'Laplace Little Demon'? No way!" -Kurousagi

"Oh? You have heard of her?" -Yo

"Well she's really well-known so it's not a surprise that you heard about her" -Asuka

"Kurousagi have heard of her, she's from the higher echelons of the academy. But suddenly meeting her here of all places... and her posture is... Kurousagi's lost for words.." -Kurousagi

It's only natural for her to react that way; seeing Shiroyasha and comparing her perverted personality with the elegant posture that the little demon shows, not to mention that both of them have a high status in the academy; it was very **VERY** different of what Kurousagi had in mind. All this time she thought that the high-status people of the academy are all perverts.

As the girls were gossiping, Shiroyasha closed in for a greeting.

"It has been awhile, Lapleasy. Looking cute as always." -Shiroyasha

"It's an honor to receive your praise." -Lapp

"This child is the new student so would you mind if you determine her gift for verification?" -Shiroyasha

"Okay." -Lapp

With a _datok datok_ the little demon walked towards Kurousagi and stared at her for awhile. Her body tensed up as she felt like she was being read like an open book.

"It is already not necessary. This child had her gift already determined so she is verified to enter the academy." -Lapp

"Eh? Does that mean Kurousagi already has a 'Gift Card'?" -Asuka

**Note #2: **A 'Gift Card' is used to verify that a person is

allowed to enter the academy.

"Gift card.. I have one.."- Kurousagi

"Can you show me?" -Yo

"Ah? Y-yes.." -Kurousagi

Unsure of the situation, she handed them a card. Looking at the gift card which was colored with a black and white half-moon.

"The authority of the moon, Chandra Mahal... I see... So you're the rumored heiress." -Shiroyasha

"...Rumored heiress?" -Asuka

"Kurousagi, you're the heiress of the moon rabbits?!" -Yo

"Both of you are her childhood friends and you didn't even know? What kind of friends are you?" -Shiroyasha

""..Well..."" -Asuka and Yo

"I-it's okay. And it was already seven years ago, we were still very young, not everything they could remember." -Kurousagi

Asuka and Yo wanted to retort back, but they couldn't. They can't even remember being told by Kurousagi. They felt bad at this point.  
While Shiroyasha was holding the card, she emphasized something she realized.

"Then, there should be more of this right? Since Moon rabbits are naturally endowed a multitude of gifts, especially since you're the heiress... Well let's leave that for now. Lapleasy, since she already has a gift card she can now pass right?" -Shiroyasha

"Yes, you may now enter 'Little Garden Academy'." -Lapp

As the little demon reached out her small thin arms, a flash of light suddenly blinded their eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kurousagi swallowed her breath as she noticed the change of the surrounding. Unlike the round enclosed room they were in a few seconds ago, she is now staring at the magnificent scenery of the trees, the large lake and the vast blue sky that is now in front of her.

"Th-this is..-"

-..'Little Garden Academy'...?

* * *

**Chapter 3: End**

**Note #1: **The building with the large clock that is facing

the entrance gates is _not_ the school.

In note1, the building is not the 'school', but rather it's the 'entrance'. In other words, the building has a portal to the academy. Do not be mistaken, the academy is not in an another dimension.

**Note #2: **A 'Gift Card' is used to verify that a person is

allowed to enter the academy.

In note2, a 'Gift Card' is used like an I.D.(identification document). It identifies the person's gift and also allows it to enter the academy. The card itself is a gift that also identifies the soul intertwined gift of the owner; so if a person doesn't have a gift card, it can be assumed that the person does not have a gift, or in short that person is an 'average human' and hence he/she cannot enter the academy. Everyone in the academy has a 'Gift Card', teachers and students. The card is a fragment of Laplace.

**Extra note1: **"...EH? It's not a faerie. That is... 'Laplace Little Demon'? No way!" -Kurousagi

'Laplace Little Demon' is not a faerie but a little demon. Since you can't enter the academy without a 'Gift Card', she was waiting for Shiroyasha to come with the new student so that she can determine her gift and then give her a 'Gift Card'. Laplace has the ability to gain information of a person or gift, so only Laplace can create a 'Gift Card'. Despite of her appearance, she is always consistent with knowledge, even her body does not match with her cunning.

**I have changed my mind about the introductions of the characters, and planned that I will only introduce them on the chapters they appear. I could not do it.. if I do, it won't be fun anymore... -_-  
****It's also the same reason I can't tell you where calico cat is.. sadly, you will have to wait for the chapter that he will appear.  
****Sowwy for the inconvenience minna~ Heheh.. ^w^**

******This chapter is really lacking on the jokes.. meh- can't help it...  
I'll just do it next time... :3  
**

**Once again..  
Arigatou gusaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	4. Rabbit-san will be punished?

.

**=In the forest=**

Blinking her eyes again and again, she was a bit restless than her usual self.

"This place is.. amazing!" -Kurousagi

"Do you like it?" -Yo

"YES!" -Kurousagi

The trees were big and healthy, the lake water was clear and blue, the sun was bright and warm, and the air was fresh and gentle. Somethings that were rarely seen in the city, was now in front of her, Kurousagi was still in awe of the beautiful view.

-The birds.. I can hear them... they're all so cheerful and happy.

She smiled happily as she was still curious if there would be more of this amazing view in front of her.  
In the mean while, Asuka checked her wrist watch that was covered by her sweater, it was already 8:32. Her eyes widen as she exclaimed.

"Woah! It's almost time! Kasukabe-san, Kurousagi, let's hurry or we won't make it!" -Asuka

"Eh? But it should still be early- Iiyaa!" -Kurousagi

Kurousagi's ears were pulled as she was dragged by Asuka, it was pulled so hard that her yell could be heard through out the forest.

"...Are you not going with them?" -Lapp

"Nah, those girls can handle 'him' themselves." -Shiroyasha

"You really like those girls, huh?" -Lapp

"Yep." -Shiroyasha

Gazing their figure from afar, Shiroyasha turned back to face the little demon.

"Putting that aside have you seen the boy?" -Shiroyasha

"Not yet. I don't think he will be coming today also." -Lapp

"Haa... really, youths these days are so trouble some. Can I bother you reporting this matter to Canaria?" -Shiroyasha

"But of course. Even if his grades are high, we can't have _him_ skip school like this. Canaria surely won't like this." -Lapp

"Thanks, Lapleasy. You can go now." -Shiroyasha

The little demon bowed down before vanishing in the air.

"Now then, I should also head back." -Shiroyasha

* * *

Asuka, Yo and Kurousagi are currently running in the forest.  
Kurousagi is rubbing her ears while glaring on Asuka's back. Still not sure of the situation, she asked for a confirmation.

"Are we really late?" -Kurousagi

"No. Classes usually start at 9 in the morning.. but, it's just... 'he' comes every monday." -Asuka

"Yeah, I specially don't want to be nagged by 'him', it's so troublesome." -Yo

"Who is 'him'?" -Kurousagi

"The 'Student Supervisor', Mandora. He is very serious and very rigid with the rules." -Asuka

"..Is he scary?" -Kurousagi

"...You'll see once we get there.." -Yo

"Ah! Kasukabe-san! Kurousagi! It's the 'gates'! Hurry! We can still make it!" -Asuka

While pointing on the tall wall, ahead of them was a huge gates and raced towards it.

**=7th-digit gate=**

**Note #1: **The 'Little Garden Academy' has 7 layers or gates that make up it's _island_,

the closer your community towards the center, the stronger you are.

"Yatta! We made it!" -Asuka

"Un!" -Yo

"I don't know why, but.. we somehow made it in time." -Kurousagi

Kurousagi gasped as she heard heavy footsteps nearing, she turned her head slowly and what she saw was a shadow with a scary dark aura that overlapped them. Standing behind them was a tall red-haired man with elf-like ears and small horns on his head.

"YOU'RE LATE." -Mandora

"Ugh.. 'Student Supervisor'..." -Asuka

The three maidens scrunched up their eyebrows as he started lecturing them.

"How many times have I told you to not be late! How many times does it take for me to discipline you! What are you girls, elementary students?! You girls are already old enough to know your responsibilities, so if you don't want to fail on your subjects you must wake up early! You must be disciplined enough to take care of your own responsibilities and-"

As the supervisor looked at them, he suddenly stopped nagging as he noticed the student he never saw before and stared at her intensely. Kurousagi felt the pressure as if she was being measured by the other party, she then hurriedly hid behind Asuka, though she did that, a sharp glare could still be felt. This made her quiver in fear.

"..So you're the transferee huh? Being late on you're first day, you have guts don't you?"

"Eeeep!"

Kurousagi yelped and further hid her face on Asuka's back. As Asuka held her ground and stood still while giving her best to make an excuse.

"A-apparently.. we were not l-late... In fact if-if we are, it would only be seconds late.."

"REALLY? Well, as I see on my watch you were two minutes late already."

Mandora took a swift glance on his wrist watch and turned his sharp gaze back to them.

"...y-you have such a lovely watch.."

Yo said with a small soft tone as she tried to change the topic.

"Thank you, I just bought it yesterday."

"It-it must be really expensive huh?"

"Apparently the sales lady sold this to me with a discount on it so it's not really expensive."

His reply made the conversation no rooms left for a discussion.

"Care to explain on to why you are late?"

The conversation from seconds ago was back again. Silence filled at the 'gates'. The three girls were cursing the man before them under their breaths.

-Geez.. why did this happen? Can't he, at the least be considerate of the matter? _Haiz~ _Kurousagi even woke up early this morning...

-I hope he burns into ashes and die!.. No, that won't be fun at all. I hope he chokes while eating and die!

-_Tsk!_ Annoying bastard.

Kurousagi had a disappointed aura, Asuka had an angry aura, while Yo had an annoyed aura. Each three of them were putting up different expressions as they continue cursing him.  
Mandora who stood there waiting for their 'excuse', felt the pressure coming from them and made a sly smile, then gently and calmly told them.

"..No, I understand. The life of a student is not that easy. I'm sure you three girls have gone through some situations that cannot be explained in detail. So it's okay. I hereby let this matter to not become a burden to yourselves."

"...Eh?!"

Hearing that made them doubt their own ears. They could not believe it.

"I said I will let go of this matter for now. You girls should go to your respective classes or else you will be late."

Their eyes shined with respect and tears formed at the end. They were still shock of the supervisor's kind words that moved them and called out in unison.

"Supervisor!"

Seeing them like that, Mandora made a gentle look and told them softly.

"Now, as for the punishment, what would be sufficient enough for you girls to do?"

"..eh... Hah?"

"Of course there will be a punishment. Did you think I would let you go just like that?"

The respect they had for him seconds ago completely vanished into thin air. The girls cursed him again to their hearts content.

-Wa..what a weird person! He makes the students who respects him really hate him. Is he always like this?!

-I hope he doesn't choke while eating and die.. I pray he never even existed in the first place!

-_Tsk!_ Annoying bastard.

The three girls now had gloomy auras around them while putting different expressions.  
Then a voice that was as sweet as a songstress was suddenly heard.

"Ah. So there they were."

They raised their heads to see the owner of the voice.  
A woman dressed in a long white coat and has an amethyst colored vest with spaghetti straps underneath and black long boots to match. Mismatched shell earrings hung on her left and right ear. An unexpected beauty with wavy golden short hair that seemed to bring out her delicate and proportioned facial features. As for her age, it would still seem to be along the lines of the first half of her twenties.

"Good morning. I'm Canaria and I'm here to guide you to your class. Are you perhaps the new student?"

The woman told them with a beautiful voice that seem music to their ears while pointing her forefinger towards Kurousagi.

"Ah, y-yes! My name is Kurousagi, th-thank you for saving me back then..."

The woman smiled gently towards her. This caused Kurousagi's face to blush and buried her face on Asuka's back.

-What beauty..

* * *

**Chapter 4: End**

**Note #1: **The 'Little Garden Academy' has 7 layers or gates that make up it's _island_,

the closer your community towards the center, the stronger you are.

In note1, just like in the LN and anime, 'Little Garden Academy' has 7 layers or gates that make up its island. YES! the academy is an island. The portal that I mentioned to you before brings you to a private island where the academy resides. No one is permitted to enter the island from outside, that is if you have a 'Gift Card'.

**Extra note1: **"The 'Student Supervisor', Mandora. He is very serious

and very rigid with the rules." -Asuka

Mandora is a teacher of the academy. He is the 'Student Supervisor'; he checks on the 7th-digit gates every monday, and so every student is requested to be in the academy 15 minutes earlier before 9:00. He hates and always nags at the students who are late.

**Extra note2: **"Good morning. I'm Canaria and I'm here to guide you to your class.

Are you perhaps the new student?"

Canaria is a teacher of the academy. She was assigned to take care of the new student, but at that moment she was waiting for _someone_ at the 'gates'. She just happen to see the girls in trouble and helped them. She and Kurousagi already met, as Canaria was the one who advised her to transfer into the academy when their community was destroyed. Kurousagi idolizes and greatly respects Canaria and was also a part of her reason on why she transferred into the academy other than wanting to be reunited with her friends.

**Extras: **I suddenly changed 'Moon Rabbit Highschool Community'

into 'Moon Rabbit Community'.

As I mentioned to you readers, a community is _like_ a (private) school or company. I will now explain about Kurousagi's community. I changed 'Moon Rabbit Highschool Community' into 'Moon Rabbit Community'; Kurousagi's community which is the 'Moon Rabbit Community' is a school exclusive only for moon rabbits; if I don't change it, then the community will be excusive only for highschool-aged moon rabbits. You get what I mean?

**If you have trouble understanding the story, please post your review so that I can explain it to you. :)**

**Arigatou gusaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	5. Rabbit-san and friends?

.

**=In the Academy=**

"_Phew~_ Thank goodness we got away from the supervisor's nagging." -Asuka

"Yep, if it wasn't for Canaria-sensei who helped us." -Yo

"..." -Kurousagi

[Flashback]

As the girls were caught by the supervisor, a person with short golden hair known as Canaria, suddenly appeared and freed them. They were then told to clean the '7th digit gate' after school as punishment for being late. Canaria guided them into the academy and said their farewells because she has work to do.

[Flashback End]

As Asuka and Yo were walking to their classroom, they noticed Kurousagi that was way back behind them; she already stopped walking and was twiddling her fingers.

"Kurousagi?"

Yo called out her name but no response came from the rabbit, she was slightly blushing and continued to twiddle her fingers. The thing 'I want to tell you something but I don't know where to begin with and so it's bothering me' crept on her face. The two looked at each other and made a telepathic conversation in their minds.

-Kasukabe-san, what happened to her?

-I don't know, she was still acting fine before Canaria-sensei left.

-Ugh... well.. we wont know until one of us asks. You ask her..

-I'll leave the courtesy to you.

-No, you do it.

-Just ask her.

Kurousagi was fidgeting and the two couldn't take it anymore, the air was somehow awkward around them and they were becoming annoyed.

"Kurousagi? What's the matter? You were still fine awhile ago?" -Asuka

"...Ku.." -Kurousagi

"What? Did you forget something?" -Asuka

"...K-kurousagi...can..." -Kurousagi

"Huh? Does your stomach hurt?" -Yo

Kurousagi shook her head, Asuka and Yo became pissed and walked towards the rabbit then grabbed her ears and pulled it.

"IIYYYYAAAAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" -Kurousagi

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU!" -Asuka

"Can't you just ask in a much kinder way?!" -Kurousagi

"Just hurry and tell us already." -Yo

Kurousagi stiffly held her arm and squeezed it while looking down the floor avoiding eye contact with them while still blushing.

"...It's just that... it just crossed on Kurousagi's mind and it's a bit embarrassing to say this, but..." -Kurousagi

"What is it?" -Yo

Asuka and Yo leaned towards to hear her clearly.

"...Can Kurousagi really stay here.. with you?.." -Kurousagi

She asked them but her face showed like she was begging to let her stay with them. Both of their eyes widen, they were surprised of her question. They didn't expect it and then smiled.

"Baka usagi! Of course you can! Why would you even bother asking. We have been together since we were little." -Asuka

"We'll always stay together, not just here but also everywhere, Kurousagi." -Yo

She couldn't help but feel warm inside. Her hair slowly turned pink and smiled at them.

"Yes. We always stayed together ne!" -Kurousagi

The three then went to the classroom as the bell rang.

-Kurousagi's glad she asked them. But it looks like we will be with each other for a long time.

* * *

**=After school=**

The three girls are cleaning tediously in the 7th-digit gate. Asuka and Yo explained to Kurousagi the things regarding the academy.

"A gift game is formally started by receiving a Geass roll. Players must clear the conditions set by the host, and clear the objective of the game win. Gift games can be hosted by anyone that is able to offer a prize, and players usually must wager a chip that can be anything, including gifts, money, land, resources, prestige and even people. Games with prizes of higher value usually require a chip of high value. Games can range from being treacherous, difficult, and life-threatening, to a simple lottery, or a child's game. When a 'Demon Lord' challenges someone to a gift game, refusal is not an option, the best thing you can do is avoid." -Asuka

"Hn... The academy's system sure is easy to understand huh? It's also quite similar back in our community." -Kurousagi

"Do you have anymore questions?" -Asuka

"No, you're explanation is quite enough. The academy also has 7 layers or 'gates'; the closer one is to the center or gate 1, the stronger they are; moreover the island is further divided into four sectors which are the North side, East side, South side, and the West side. And currently we are in the east side near the 'Outer Gates' cleaning... But does the supervisor always come to check here every monday?" -Kurousagi

"Yes, but I heard he take turns everyday." -Asuka

"Take turns?" -Kurousagi

"Un. On monday he checks on the East side, on Tuesday he checks on the South side, wednesday to the West side, and finally thursday to the North side. So the students are requested to be in the academy 15 minutes earlier." -Asuka

"So he really is a supervisor huh? But why check the North side much later?! Thursday is almost the end of school days, it's where people start to get laxed!" -Kurousagi

"You're just angry because we were late this morning aren't you?" -Asuka

"Welllll.. Kurousagi won't deny that either." -Kurousagi

"I think it's because his community is there." -Yo

"Community?! There are communities in the academy?" -Kurousagi

"Yeah. Just like yours, the 'Moon Rabbit Community', there are also other communities in the academy. Though unlike your community, 'Little Garden Academy' is not a community, but it develops students to form their very own community or just join an existing community if they want to." -Yo

"The community the students formed can let an adult to join them for supervisions and such for the activities they do. They let them be independent for themselves and then later become old enough and take their responsibilities. You could say the communities the students here formed are like clubs in other schools." -Asuka

"Hmm... EH?! Does that mean both of you are already in a community?" -Kurousagi

"Yep. We are in the same community. You can join us if you want to. But moreover the communities had to have a goal." -Yo

"A goal?" -Kurousagi

"Just like the 'Moon Rabbit Community' it's goal is for moon rabbits to be educated." -Asuka

"Ah, that's right... then, what is the goal of your community?" -Kurousagi

"Hehe, you'll find out soon." -Asuka

"I'm sure you'll love it." -Yo

"Okay then, Kurousagi's looking forward to it!" -Kurousagi

"Yep, look forward to it and you will surely be surprised." -Asuka

"...By the way Yo-san, where is calico cat? It couldn't be that he..." -Kurousagi

"He's not dead yet so don't suddenly kill him. I left him to a friend since he can't enter the academy." -Yo

"Gommenasai..." -Kurousagi

"It's okay, you'll see him a few days later." -Yo

"Ah.. okay..." -Kurousagi

-What is this feeling? Kurousagi feels happy and like she should look forward to it but... what is this? Why do Kurousagi have a bad feeling like something is going to happen?

* * *

**Chapter 5: End**

**That's all you get people. Someone's gonna appear next chapter so get ready minna!**

**Arigatou gusaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	6. A Rabbit's pleasant dream?

.

**=Three days later=**

Kurousagi just arrived school and was now walking towards the classroom. As she opened the door, her classmates and friends came into her sight.

"Good morning everyone! Todays weather is really great ne!" -Kurousagi

"Ah, goodmorning Kurousagi." -Asuka

"Un, todays weather is really nice for taking walks." -Yo

"_Nyaa~ (Good morning Usagi-san.)_" -Calico cat

"Ah! Asuka-san! Yo-san! Calico cat! Good morn-" -Kurousagi

Kurousagi's words halted as she thought she misheard something.

-...Ca-calico.. cat...?

She stared at Yo who was carrying a cat in her arms. She was somehow getting bad vibes.

"Yo-san.. Why is Calico Cat h-here? Didn't you said you left him to a friend because he can't enter the academy?" -Kurousagi

"Nn." -Yo

"So why is he here?" -Kurousagi

"Because I can't always leave him so I brought him with me." -Yo

"Did you ask the teachers?" -Kurousagi

"Nope." -Yo

"So you just brought him here without permission?!" -Kurousagi

"What are you so angry about? It's not that I brought him here without permission, it wasn't even allowed in the first place." -Yo

"So you broke a rule!" -Kurousagi

"It's okay as long as no one finds out." -Asuka

"It's not okay at all!" -Kurousagi

Kurousagi hit them with her paper fan.

"It's fine Kurousagi-san, we can just hide Calico Cat Oji-san in our cafe." -Carol

Behind her was a person with dark blue short hair with cat ears on her head and violet irises.

"Carol-san.. We're sorry and thank you... But won't we be bothering people?" -Kurousagi

"It's alright! Plus Kudou-san and Kasukabe-san have been my regular costumers so I'm sure everyone in the cafe would agree." -Carol

"Problem solved." -Asuka

"Nice job!" -Yo

Asuka and Yo gave a thumbs up towards Carol, Carol also gave an okay towards them with a smile on her face.

"Geez, you two really." -Kurousagi

* * *

**=After school=**

Alongside the riverbank. Kurousagi was walking towards home.

-Ah~ Today was tiring but also fun! Carol-san was really kind... and.. her eyes.. her eyes reminds me of him...

She remembered her meeting of the boy who also has violet irises and that she smacked him with her paper fan because of a simple misunderstanding.

-I wonder what he meant on what he said...

Suddenly a group of delinquent surrounded her with hungry wolf-like gaze.

"Look at this cutey here. She must be cosplaying. How cute."

"Her uniform and... rabbit ears?.. she must be from that prestigious academy."

"So, she's a rich girl with some weird tricks? Why is she walking all alone?"

"She must be lonely, why don't we be kind enough and court her, but of course we should be having a little fun while doing it."

-What's with these people? Kurousagi already wants to go home..

"Hey will you come with us, girly?"

"Kurousagi is in a bit hurry.. so..."

"Hah? It's just a bit, it's not like we'll hurt you right?"

-These people... really makes Kurousagi mad!

"Didn't Kurousagi tell you already! Kurousagi will-"

"I-i-it's Sakamaki Izayoi! E-everyone run!"

-EH?!

The delinquents were desperately running away, they all turned pale after hearing the name. Beside her was the same blond boy with violet eyes that she met days ago.

-H-he is.. just beside me but, why didn't I sense him coming...?

The boy who just happen to pass by stopped then faced and stared at her.

"Wh-what is it?"

"...Name."

-Name? Is he asking for my name?

"Kurousagi.."

"Hmm, so you're the transferee. I didn't expect it.."

-What is he talking about? Wait... transferee? Then, is he also a student of the academy?

"Hmm..."

"What do you want?"

"..rabbit ears..."

The boy suddenly pulled her ear hard. This made her very mad at the same time cry.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH KUROUSAGI'S EARS!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. It's been a long time since I last touched a rabbit's ear."

"Kurousagi wouldn't mind you touching it, but suddenly grabbing it after asking for Kurousagi's name. Who are you anyway?"

"Hm... Sakamaki Izayoi. Sorry for the misunderstanding that happened days ago, my mistake. Let's get along again, sexy."

He gave her a wink and thumbs up with his right hand.

-Wa.. what did he just say?! Could it be th-this person is not a delinquent but... A PERVERT! If Kurousagi stays here any longer she will be in trouble!

"Hm, it's already late. Well then I will take my leave. Jan'ne."

"Ah! Wait! Kurousagi still has a question-"

"Can't wait. See you later Usagi-san."

The boy then walked away.

-Kurousagi forgot to ask him if he's a student in the academy.. well, Kurousagi will just talk about this to Asuka-san and Yo-san tomorrow... Hn..Sakamaki Izayoi? Why does it sound familiar? When did Kurousagi heard that name?

* * *

**=Kurousagi's home=**

Kurousagi went to her room after taking a nice long bath. She tried to comb her hair but her hands were very tired and decided to rest. She turned off the light then laid on her bed.

"Hah~ Today was really crazy."

She was tired but she couldn't sleep, her thoughts were making her stay awake.

-Sakamaki Izayoi.. just who is he really... Why can't Kurousagi stop thinking about him.. why...

Slowly her eyes began to shut as she entered the world of dreams.

***-**_Where are we going?_**-* **-young Kurousagi

***-**_We're going to watch the stars._**-***

***-**_The stars?_**-* **-young Kurousagi

***-**_Yep. Hurry._**-***

***-**_W-wait!_**-* **-young Kurousagi

***-**_Look._**-***

***-**_Wow! Amazing!_**-* **-young Kurousagi

***-**_It's amazing isn't it! Someday I want to create a community with you Kurousagi and I want our flag to be in the stars._**-***

***-**_Un! Someday, let's create our own community ~~~~~~_-_kun!_**-* **-young Kurousagi

Kurousagi opened her eyes, it was already morning.

-What a distant dream, was that Kurousagi when she was little? It was a pleasant but somehow a sad dream. But who was that person that was with Kurousagi.. it wasn't Yo-san nor Asuka-san... Eh? Why can't Kurousagi remember? Who was it?

"Ah, that's right, Kurousagi has something to ask to Asuka-san and Yo-san, Kurousagi must get ready."

As she got up from her bed she felt tears ran down her cheeks.

"Eh? Tears? Kurousagi's tears? Why is Kurousagi crying?

-Was Kurousagi sad because of that dream?

She wiped her eyes and then left her room.

* * *

**Chapter 6: End**

**Extra note1: **"_Nyaa~ (Good morning Usagi-san.)_" -Calico cat

Calico Cat is the companion and friend of Kasukabe Yo. He is able to speak with Yo thanks to her gift that allows her to speak with animals. Calico Cat is also able to speak with any creature of the cat persuasion. He was born on the same year as Yo and because cat's aged differently from humans he is already old that's why Carol called him Calico Cat Oji-san. He is always reffered as Calico Cat by almost everyone that knew him.

**Extra note2: **"It's fine Kurousagi-san, we can just hide Calico Cat Oji-san in our cafe." -Carol

Carol Gundark is a classmate. Her community which is in the South owns a cafe in the East side.

**As for Izayoi's note, I won't be tellin' ya in this chapter. Ya'll have to wait. :P**

**Arigatou gusaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	7. The pervert and Rabbit-san

.

**=Kurousagi's home=**

It was still 6:00, she couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to just get ready for school and combed her glossy hair and fluffy ears.

"Yosh! That should do. Well then, itekimasu."

**=In the Academy=**

It was now 7:00.

-It's still early, Kurousagi wonders if they're here already.

She opened the door and found the room empty.

"Maybe Kurousagi was just too early, can't be helped, Kurousagi will just wait."

She muttered then sat on her seat and watched outside the window.

-Hmm, this might be a good time to stroll around.

She stood up and closed the door as she went out, leaving her bag on her seat which was located second-to-the-last at the back near the windows. Ten minutes later, the door suddenly opened. Sakamaki Izayoi who just entered, went to the back and placed his bag at the last table near the windows which was the seat behind Kurousagi's.

"What's this? Someone was actually earlier than me? And here I though I would be the first to come here.." -Izayoi

He said in a sullen tone but his face was rather calm. Suddenly a scream was heard.

"IYYAAA~!" -Kurousagi

"My, my, making a ruckus so early in the morning, who would it be." -Izayoi

"It was not me." -Shiroyasha

"I wasn't even doubting you Shiroyasha." -Izayoi

The boy turned his head towards the door as Shiroyasha went inside and stood beside it.

"I was waiting for you, you know. Where did you disappear in these past days?" -Shiroyasha

"In the library." -Izayoi

"No one disappears in the library for three days, especially you. Well.. putting that aside, I have some business with you regarding the transferee." -Shiroyasha

"Oh? Her? And what would that be?" -Izayoi

Hearing his reply, Shiroyasha's eye twitched.

"In your last statement, does that mean you already met her? Or can I assume that you know her?" -Shiroyasha

"Whatever are you talking about." -Izayoi

The boy said with a sarcastic smile on his face, this caused Shiroyasha to doubt him even more, but since she didn't really care she just went straight to the point.

"I want you to let her join your community." -Shiroyasha

"Saw that coming from miles away... So why are you informing me this? Shouldn't you be talking this matter with Ochibi?" -Izayoi

"I have already discussed it with Jin-dono yesterday and he says he's okay with it, plus she pleaded me eagerly to let her join you guys, I tried to warn her but she still stubbornly rejected to listen, but well, if you turn down the offer I would gladly recruit her to my community. So, what do you say." -Shiroyasha

"No thanks, she will be in our community but.. she didn't even know of our situation and goal and still wanted to join?" Izayoi

His eyes glinted as he stared at her.

"Yup. That's why I'm leaving the explaining part to you. Seriously, that might be my first time seeing someone so stubbornly make a request, _haiz_... Well as we heard just awhile ago, it seems that my rabbit was already here so I will take my leave then." -Shiroyasha

Shiroyasha replied then hurriedly rushed out. Now left all alone, he gazed at the bright sky outside the window.

-...Wanting our flag to be in the stars huh? Guess it will take long before we will achieve it... well, at least we're now in the same community.

"Guess I'll go introduce myself to her again... just like back then."

His eyes were looking at the sky but his mind was in somewhere else, as he recalled his meeting with a certain girl seven years ago. He closed his eyes and sighed as he dispersed his thoughts about his past then went out from the room.

* * *

As Kurousagi was walking in the corridors, she suddenly stopped as she heard a familiar voice and footsteps coming closer.

"We'll discuss this with the other members later." -Yo

"After all he said, we definitely wont forgive him." -Asuka

"Un." -Yo

The two girls were talking until they spotted Kurousagi and left the conversation as it is.

"Kurousagi." -Yo

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" -Asuka

"Ah, Asuka-san and Yo-san, Kurousagi didn't expect you to be here this early, is something wrong?" -Kurousagi

"How rude. Did you expect us to be late today? How about you, how come your here so early, did something happen?" -Asuka

"No. It's just that Kurousagi couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to just come here early." -Kurousagi

Kurousagi was reminded oh her dream from last night as she said that.

"I heard from Shiroyasha that you will be joining our community. I'm so happy, we can be together." -Yo

"Yes! But... what is the communities goal?" -Kurousagi

"Hah? You agreed to join without knowing our goals?" -Asuka

"Hai.. Shiroyasha-sama warned me about joining you but Kurousagi believes that she should have faith in her friends." -Kurousagi

She smiled happily as she said that. Hearing her reply, the two walked towards her and held her arms with their hand and their other hand reached for her ears and pulled it.

"IYYAAA~!" -Kurousagi

She screamed to the top of her lungs, her scream was so loud that even the birds that were either on the trees or flying nearby, flew away and evacuated the area.

"Baka usagi! Not all the times you can have faith in your friends." -Asuka

"Yeah, you stupid rabbit. You shouldn't agree to something you don't know, if it wasn't us then something else might have happen to you." -Yo

"Ehh~ but Kurousagi thought she just did what was right." -Kurousagi

"Yeah you did. You just gave us a major headache!" -Asuka

"Uuu, gomenasai..." -Kurousagi

She said while crying, suddenly the floor began to shake. At the other side of the corridor Shiroyasha could be seen running at full speed towards them.

"KUROUSAGI~!" -Shiroyasha

The pervert reached out her hands and jumped towards the rabbit. Reacting much earlier, the said rabbit dodged the flying loli's attack, she dodged the pervert as if her life was on the line. After she avoided the assault, Shiroyasha smashed to the floor and rolled a couple of feet, then stood up slowly like nothing had happen and patted the dust on her clothes, then angrily turned behind.

"Oi! Kurousagi! Don't you think you've been disrespectful to me these days? Why did you dodge me like as if you've seen a monster in front of you! It's not like I'm going to bite you, so why did you avoid me!" -Shiroyasha

"It's just that Kurousagi's senses are telling her to avoid you at all cost." -Kurousagi

"How rude. What am I, a wild animal?" -Shiroyasha

"Please refrain from doing anything stupid Shiroyasha. And don't run in the hallway." -Asuka

"Stupid you say? I'm just doing what my heart and mind tells me to do." -Shiroyasha

"I forgot to mention that you have a thick head." -Asuka

Asuka muttered in a low voice.

"Me and Kurousagi are meant to be, it was destined to be like that, my fate tells me so. You have to accept the facts in life you know." -Shiroyasha

"...If your fate told you so, then why won't you accept the fact that Kurousagi and you are **not** meant to be, rather she wants to avoid you and that's why she dodged your assault. Wasn't it destined to be like that?" -Yo

"Horrid! Why would you use my own words back at me!" -Shiroyasha

""Because we just did."" -Asuka and Yo

-Auu, this school is full of problem children.

Kurousagi decided that it would be best not to get involve with them and watched them from behind, that's when she noticed the person beside her. His appearance was still the same when they first met, the same gakuen uniform, the same yellow shirt, the same tennis shoes, the same earphones, the same blond boy that she met. Her crimson eyes widen as Izayoi came into her sight.

"I was just gone for a few days and it's already this messy." -Izayoi

Izayoi gazed as he noticed her, and then smiled charmingly.

"Good morning, Usagi-san. Nice to see you again." -Izayoi

The boy said with his smile still on his face. Every girl would surely fall for him, his handsome smile was nothing compared to his savage-like gaze when Kurousagi first met him. Kurousagi's face flushed, not because of his sweet smile, but because of her recollection of yesterdays event. By the time, Asuka had then noticed Izayoi.

"Ah. Izayoi-kun where were you-" -Asuka

"AHH! THAT PERVERT FROM YESTERDAY!" -Kurousagi

Asuka's words were cut off by Kurousagi's yell. Everyone's gaze turned from Kurousagi who suddenly shouted, unto Izayoi who was pointed out by her as a pervert.

"""..pervert..?""" -Asuka, Yo and Shiroyasha

They were surprised of the sudden development of the two, they all carried complex emotions but their faces were like 'did something happened between the both of you'. Izayoi couldn't hold back his laughter because of their funny reactions.

* * *

**Chapter 7: End**

**Extra note1: **"What's this? Someone was actually earlier than me?

And here I though I would be the first to come here.." -Izayoi

Izayoi is as mostly of you had guessed, he is the childhood friend of Kurousagi's that she holds feelings for. Unfortunately she doesn't distinctly remember him because it was already seven years ago when they last saw each other and they were together for a short time only, the reason was Izayoi had gone to travel around the world with his foster mother because of the game they played. Though the two of them are childhood friends, Izayoi are not childhood friends with Asuka and Yo, they were friends only after they joined the community months ago.

**That's all minna. I hope you enjoyed it as I did. XD**

**Arigatou gusaimashita! Mataashita-desu! :)**


	8. The pervert and Rabbit-san 2

.

[Yesterday's Flashback]

Afterschool, Asuka, Yo and Jin went to Carol's cafe to pick up Calico Cat.

"Jeez. Yo-san why did you bring Calico Cat in the academy when you know it's not allowed. You knew perfectly that it's dangerous for Calico Cat who is just an average cat to wander the academy, so why did you bring him here?" -Jin

"Calm down Jin-kun." -Asuka

The one who was currently scolding Yo was called Jin Russel. He has tealish green hair and his bangs drop from the outer sides, leaving some space in his middle forehead, with a little piece of hair up top and he also has blue eyes like Asuka's. He wears a school uniform but unlike Izayoi's, he is wearing dark blue short pants that covered only up to his knees, wearing white socks and brown leather shoes. He also wears long sleeved grey sweater that you can barely see his hands and a white shirt underneath.

"It's alright now since we weren't caught isn't it?" -Asuka

"It's not alright! If Carol-san didn't tell you to him hide in the cafe, then where do you plan on hiding him?!" -Jin

"Under my desk." -Yo

"Th-that's not right!" -Jin

"Well anyway just calm down already, and Kasukabe-san can't just leave Calico Cat, can she? It's like leaving a friend for her." -Asuka

"Un, it's like I'm leaving my friends." -Yo

"B-but." -Jin

"Moreover we should now be hurrying towards 'Thousand Eyes' right? Since we will be discussing something with Shiroyasha." -Asuka

"..okay..." –Jin

* * *

**=Inside 'Thousand Eyes'=**

**Note #1: **The 'Thousand Eyes' community.

"WHAT! You cancelled Leticia's gift game?!" -Shiroyasha

"Yes, we just found a good buyer." -Laius

Laius Perseus, leader of the 'Perseus' community. He has blonde and brown hair; wears a black choker which has a pendant; a coat that matches his hair, with brown on top and a sandy color for the rest; has blue eyes like Asuka and Jin; has medium skin; wears silver clip earrings; under his coat is a red shirt with a design on it and wears black pants with brown boots.

**Note #2:** The 'Perseus' community.

"Have you no shame?!" -Shiroyasha

"What's the problem? I just came as a fellow colleague under 'Thousand Eyes' to inform you what's happening." -Laius

"Colleagues? What a load of... You think that's something a man who inherited a historic community like 'Perseus' should do?! This just doesn't involve you and your compatriots. This involves all of 'Thousand Eyes', and would be a disgrace to the twin goddesses on our flag!" -Shiroyasha

"I'm quite aware you know. But leaving that aside, is it true that a moon rabbit transferred here in this gate? So even the rabbits that lived on the moon met their own end huh? In spite of the barrier that protected them, they, who were endowed with a multitude of gifts and even being known as some of the best in the academy, were easily ruined by a single Maou. It must've mean they weren't strong enough to even defend themselves huh?" -Laius

**Note #3:** The 'Moon Rabbit' community.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Maou. Just because your strong doesn't mean you cannot be defeated." -Shiroyasha

"But it really is quite a shame I must say, the transferee must be lonely with her tribe gone, I pity her." -Laius

Shiroyasha gritted her teeth as she glared furiously towards him. Laius shrugged his shoulders and leaned towards her with a sly smile on his face.

"But from what I heard of the rumors, it seems that this transferee is quite a cutie. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity of meeting her, well I'm not in a rush to do that today, and it's already time for students to go home so I'll just meet her tomorrow." -Laius

"You..!" -Shiroyasha

Shiroyasha looked at him with disgust in which he also glared back at her with a sly smile on his face. That's when she noticed something and glanced at the door then stood up and left the room silently.

* * *

As they neared the community, the three students stopped as they saw the female shop assistant who was taking down the signboard, which she usually do when it's already time to close the shop at the end of the day.

"Umm! E-excuse me!" -Jin

"What do you need? It's already time for closing and students who are not permitted cannot stay here in the academy. So, go home!" -Shop clerk

**Note #4: **The students can stay in the academy.

"We're here because we were summoned by Shiroyasha, we need to discuss something important that's what she told us." -Asuka

"Is, that so? Well then do you have a guardian to supervise your stay here?" -Shop clerk

"That's.. umm.." -Jin

"We have none." –Yo replied with out any hesitation.

"I see, then would you mind letting me see your permission? Since you don't have a guardian with you, you at least have the permission right?" -Shop clerk

The shop clerk's eyes glinted as she glared at them with flat-out rejection on her face. Jin's brow were knitted together as big drops of sweat were seen on his face.

"Th-that is..." -Jin

"We... also have none.." -Asuka could only look down.

No matter how much they see of it, their situation is really dire. With their community having no name and a flag, a community consisting of children with no parents. But that's not all, there isn't even a single adult to supervise them in their activities and games, worst is that no one would want to have a connection to a 'No Name' community or even bother joining them.  
If it wasn't for them who joined with 'taking down the Maous' as their goal. Currently, Izayoi is the only one old enough to take the role as their temporary guardian, as he tries to teach and guide Jin to have confidence on himself and be independent.

"NONE you say? Well, well, dear costumers, you know what that means right? It means you cannot stay here anylonger, now, PLEASE GET OUT!" -Shop clerk

"..Uuu..." -Jin

On 2105380 Outer Gate's 'Thousand Eyes' branch shop, a silhouette was seen coming out from the shop as footsteps were heard. Shiroyasha appeared as she parted the curtains in the doorway.

"That's fine. Let them in." -Shiroyasha

"Is that alright? They are 'No Names' without a Banner, plus the regulations-" -Shop clerk

"I apologize for this ill-natured clerk. I'll corroborate for them and take responsibility. So come in." -Shiroyasha

Sighing and then giving up, the shop assistant couldn't defy the orders of her master. Shiroyasha walked in back to the shop with the three students following her lead.

"Is the matter really important Shiroyasha? We don't have a permission nor a guardian and our communities is not a part of 'Thousand Eyes' and yet your still willing to go against the rules just to discuss about something today?" -Asuka

"Didn't you also did something that was against the rules? Aren't we pretty much the same?" -Shiroyasha glanced at Yo with a wry smile on her face as Calico Cat's head popped out from her bag.

"Ara, so we did get caught huh?" -Asuka smiled as she looked at Calico Cat.

"Don't worry about it, I wont tell anyone about this so make sure to bring the boy next time. Since he's the only one who can be your guardian." -Shiroyasha

"Thank you Shiroyasha." -Yo smiled happily.

Shiroyasha smiled back in response while looking forward.

"Just like you, I am willing to go against the rules just to talk about about Kurousagi, it's that much of importance." -Shiroyasha

They stared at each other with quizzical faces, until they noticed the man walking at the opposite direction as them. Shiroyasha's smile soon became a frown as they faced each other. Lauis who stopped walking, stood infront them.

"Ara? Bringing some lowly 'No Names' inside the shop past working hours, aren't you too generous Shiroyasha. Well, I guess that's why you're called the 'Floormaster', it must be tiring huh? Anyway, I will inform you once more for a friendly reminder. I'm canceling Leticia Draculair's 'Gift Game'." -Lauis said in a mocking tone.

The 'No Names' eyes widened, not because they were looked down, but it was because of the named mentioned that was familiar to them. Shiroyasha became silent and continued walking.

"Oh, and I'll be here again tomorrow since I'll be visiting the moon rabbit, who knows, I might even take a liking of her. But, it really is a shame, aside from her title as 'Highborn', she doesn't have any other privilege to satisfy me." -Laius

Stating that made Shiroyasha stop from her steps and stared intently at Laius while being silent for a few seconds. At the same time Asuka and Yo who were behind her were also silent, but their eyes were wide, not because they were surprised to what he said, but due to anger.

"Well then, I hope you finish your business with these 'No Names'. I'll take my leave-" -Lauis

""Wait a moment!"" -Asuka and Yo

As Laius was about to leave, he was stopped by the two students behind Shiroyasha. Hearing that made them very very mad. Pissed to the point of raising their voices. Not in their life had they felt angry to this degree, Asuka who was a sheltered 'ojou-sama' that has pride on herself and Yo that was not an easy person to make her angry, to be ticked just by having insulted their precious childhood friend who made them the way they are now. They wouldn't forgive him no matter what.

"Where do you think you're going? We wont let you runaway like this you know." -Yo said in a monotonous tone.

"Ha?" -Lauis

"You may insult us 'No Name', but I wont let you look down on my friend like that!" -Asuka

"...I see! So you're her friends. Forgive me about what I said, I didn't know her friends were just some mere 'No Names'. She must be living a miserable life, I really pity her-" -Lauis

"**SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU SCUM!**" -Asuka

As Asuka told him to, he shut his mouth tight with the influence of her 'Gift' which is 'Authority'. She couldn't control her anger anymore. A few seconds as Laius was silent he suddenly started talking.

"...Don't.. think.. too highly of yourself... you bitch! Your gift will only works to low-level people like you!" -Laius

"Eh?!" -Asuka

-..My gift didn't work?... Why?

Taken aback a few steps to much of her surprise, there has never been a person to defy her orders until now. She gasped as Laius started dashing towards her with a weapon that he summoned from his 'Gift Card' now on his hand. Just before he could land a hit on Asuka, Yo blew him away with the gift she obtained from a gryphon.

"Kurousagi is our friend, she may be clumsy and gets worried easily, but she is kind and will help anyone who is in need of help even if it's a stranger. She is a hundred times cooler than a low-life scum-bug like you, so what you said just now, TAKE IT BACK!" -Yo declared with a loud voice, she was really pissed.

Yo prepared herself and made a battle-mode stance, while Laius who was blown away stood up again and prepared for the enraging battle when Shiroyasha stopped them.

"Enough! You fools! What's the point of this meaningless fight." -Shiroyasha

"Hah! That woman started it! Never mind, it's worthless for me to even fight these lowly 'No Name'." -Laius

Laius grunted before leaving the shop with glares following him. After seeing him leave, they then proceeded and went to Shiroyasha's room.

"What did you mean by that Shiroyasha? Calling a fight meaningless when you hear your friend being insulted in front of you, and yet, why didn't you retort back?! I was sure that he doesn't even put a fight to you? I demand of your answer and I wont accept excuses." -Asuka asked desperately, she was still very angry.

"That's right. Who is he? Talking high and mighty, even emphasizing us like we're trash when he's the only one who's the trash here." -Yo added with a disgusted face.

"Eto.. C-calm down you two. I'm sure there's an explanation to this all." -Jin said trying to calm down the two.

Shiroyasha who was seating comfortably on the mat while being questioned by them silently inhaled through her Japanese-styled cigarette pipe and exhaled with smoke coming out of her mouth.

"...That man.. is the leader of the community 'Perseus' and is under 'Thousand Eyes'." -Shiroyasha broke the silence as she said in a calm tone.

"Hmmp! He doesn't act nor look trustworthy to be the leader, why bother following him." -Asuka

"It's not in ones actions and appearance that makes him a leader, it's because he has the power, that's the reason why he is the leader." -Shiroyasha

Asuka cutely pouted as she understood that. At that time when Asuka used her 'Gift' on Laius, it was like he nullified it, she then understood what Shiroyasha meant, Laius has a 'Gift' that is powerful that which makes him the leader. Though she already understood, she still stubbornly rejected the fact and pouted more.

"And precisely because he is a part of 'Thousand Eyes' that I cannot help you this time. Well, we'll talk about this tomorrow, for now, it's about Kurousagi. Though it is still connected to the matter, can we continue what you came here for?" -Shiroyasha

"...Please continue.." -Asuka

With a "_Kong!_" she knocked out the ashes in her pipe, before starting.

"Kurousagi... she actually personally requested me to make her a member to your community." -Shiroyasha

"Eh? Wouldn't it be more faster to just tell us? Why do it the harder way?" -Yo

"...It seems that girl wanted to approach you in a different way, seeing that since at the start of school the two of you seems closer and also since you two are busy for the community, she rather felt always left out." -Shiroyasha made a wry smile while talking.

""...That stupid rabbit..."" -Asuka and Yo

"Fufun~ Please be kind to her, she's just a bit jealous." -Shiroyasha

Asuka and Yo looked away with faces like 'I know that already' while blushing.

"Well Jin-dono, will you accept the offer?" -Shiroyasha looked at Jin while smiling.

"W-we will!" -Jin replied with enthusiasm.

"Then starting tomorrow you will protect Kurousagi from Laius. Even if he is a leader of a well-known community, I, Shiroyasha will not let him touch my Kurousagi!" -Shiroyasha declared loudly while standing up that she couldn't hear what the others were saying.

"...U-umm.. Shiroyasha-san..?" -Jin

"No, no, she is not even yours to begin with." -Yo

"What right does she have to own Kurousagi?" -Asuka

[Flashback End]

* * *

**Chapter 8: End**

**Note #1: **The 'Thousand Eyes' community.

'Thousand Eyes' community is a large trading community that knows everything about the academy. They are in possession of a special Eye. Headquarters located in the 4-digit gate, number 3345. The members are, Shiroyasha as the manager and the female shop assistant.

**Note #2:** The 'Perseus' community.

'Perseus' community is a community that has anything to do with mythology. Shiroyasha clarifies that this community was a proper community who has a long history. They once hosted a legendary highbrow 'Gift Game', known to all inhabitants of the academy. Headquarters located in the 5-digit gate, number 26745. The leader is Lauis Perseus.

**Note #3:** The 'Moon Rabbit' community.

'Moon Rabbit' community is a community exclusively only for the rabbits. Headquarters was once located in the 4-digit gate in the academy, number 2222. Since the rabbit's have the authority of the moon, they soon decided to build their community there. Kurousagi was named the heiress of this now ruined and isolated community.

**Note #4: **The students can stay in the academy.

The adults that are in the academy can stay inside whenever they want, but for the students to be allowed to stay over, they have to have permission from the elders in their community. The permission is represented by an enchanted letter which is quite similar to 'Geass rolls', 'Gift Cards' and invitation letters. But since the 'No Names' members are all children and students of the academy, they cannot stay in the academy after 6:00. Even for Jin who's the leader, cannot make and grant the permission since he is also a student. Currently, Izayoi is the only one old enough to take the role as their _temporary_ guardian. He can grant the permission, but refuses to do so thinking that it's troublesome.

**Extra note1:** "Geez. Yo-san why did you bring Calico Cat in the academy when you know it's not allowed. You perfectly

knew that it's dangerous for Calico Cat who is just an average cat to wander the academy, so why did you bring him here?" -Jin

Jin Russel, current leader of the 'No Name' community. He was a member of this community years ago until a Maou attacked them and took their comrades, the community is left with 120 children below the age of 10 and no adult to guard them. Refusing to let go of their community, the children agreed to make Jin their leader since only he has a gift powerful enough to let him participate in 'Gift Games'.

**Extra note2: **"What's the problem? I just came as a fellow colleague under 'Thousand Eyes' to inform you what's happening." -Lauis

Lauis Perseus, leader of the 'Perseus' community. The community is named after him. His personality is likely perverse. His arrogance stems from his Gifts that are in his Community's possession and looks down upon the 'No Names' with disdain.

**I don't own Mondaiji tachi so I added some things here and there. Anyway if you have watched the anime and read the LN and manga, I'm sure you'll know the difference right away. And as for the Female shop clerk's background I wont be tellin' you any, it's because I myself don't know what to write. Even the infos of her at wikia isn't that much. (sulking in the corner...) Peace yo! For Leticia's, I'll write it on the next chaptie.. I think...**

**Aaaaaanyway, I'm sorry for not updating for how many I don't know days, I've been lazin' around the house watching this anime for the 28th or 29th round(? not sure anymore.. -_-) Then I went to my grandma's house for vacation of one week (I luv grandma! ;3) then suddenly on the fifth day my mom told me to transfer to my papa's house (I was like wt* ma! It hasn't been 1 week yet!). She told me it was mainly because I was all alone in the house and always caught laughing while facing the computer, she became worried and thought I was becoming lonely and crazy. And thus I went to papa's house only to find myself cleaning the house. (I was like, what happened to my supposed to be fun vacation...?) And that's why I was delayed this long. Gomenasai, well that's all. Finally 3000 words! I did it! Time to celebrate! CAMPAI!**

**Arigato gusaimashita! Matashita-desu! :D**


End file.
